


Sun and Moon

by DamienDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is left to his thoughts in his cell on Asgard after his attempt to take over Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Thor was like the sun, all blond hair and bronze skin. He was a light that shined so bright it almost blinds you. He was the first born son of the Odin, heir to the throne of Asgard, and Loki envied him. Loki with his hair dark like the night and his skin a pale ivory, was like the moon stealing light from the sun.

 He lived his whole life in the shadow of a man he thought to be his brother. Oh but Thor would always see him that way. It burned Loki up inside. Even as he sat in a prison cell for treason Thor still called him brother. Poor naïve Thor who always saw the good in Loki when other could not.

 Even his so called parents, the people who had raised him as their own when he was not, had abandoned him, but not Thor. This only seemed to make it worse. Loki wish Thor would hate him. He wish Thor would see him for what he was, a monster. He hated Thor for this.

But the truth was Loki didn’t hate Thor. He didn’t know how he felt really. He felt a lot of resentment toward Thor. He also admired Thor in a way. Unlike Loki, Thor had conviction. Thor knew who he was and what he wanted.

Loki could not say he knew anything. Sure he was more intelligent than his would be brother, but he could not see what was in his own heart. He was just a lost child, unwanted and left for dead, only to be given a life that was nothing more than a lie.

His heart ached for something he didn’t know. He had thought power would be the answer to all his questions. Now he sits in a cell in Asgard with more questions than when before he had fallen into the void. Yes fallen, he dare not admit that he had let go.  Though really what other choice did he have. He could never erase the truth so he had fallen into the void to escape it all.

He found it odd he fought so hard to live and yet he almost hoped he would die. These kinds of conflicting thoughts kept popping into his head. Oh and if only he had not tricked Thor into going to Jotunheim. That’s what started this all really.

Loki had always known he was different from the others. He just never knew how different he really was. To think he was the monster parents warned their children about.  It was almost ironic to him now that he should be the root of his own downfall.

It almost seemed his fate to fall. As fate should have it is always at the hands of Thor. Why would it be any other way? The sun is free to take back the like it share with the moon at any time.

He lets out a harsh strangled laugh. It is a sad sound to anyone who hears it. Showing just how broken he has become. 


End file.
